


Taking the Shot

by AlyssAlenko



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day five(Blow Job) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.My first ever Shakarian Piece, due to the fact that it was N7 day and two of my friends VampireCupcake017, and MizDirected had birthdays that day and were both die-hard Shakarian lovers, so this was written in honor of the Birthday girls--but it was really far out of my comfort zone, considering I don't usually write smut or Shakarian, so it's not that great. It's the start of their relationship.Shakarian





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizDirected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDirected/gifts).



Garrus was trying way too hard and he knew it, the smirk on Winnifred’s face far too telling. He didn’t know what else to do. He’d been researching this for days—human/turian relations, cross-species intercourse and human customs, and yet when it came down to it, he was scared; they’d been friends first and if this didn’t work out, they wouldn’t be able to go back. Things would never be the same.  
  
“I’ve been doing a lot of research, even asked Mordin and Joker for advice on how this would work—”  
  
She shushed him by pressing a finger to his mouth. “Tell me you didn’t just say that you brought this to Joker’s attention.”  
  
His cowl rose with a sheepish shrug. “The vids he brought up at the drop of a hat...the stuff of nightmares, Shepard.”  
  
Well, they were never going to live this down…  
  
No wonder the poor guy was so nervous, he’d been scarred for life—emotionally this time instead of physically. She pinched the bridge of her nose; Garrus Vakarian was the world’s largest nerd, but she loved it, still willing to give the idea of ‘them’ a shot if he was. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter, because she was pretty sure if he realized she was laughing at his research he would get crotchety.  
  
“Fred.”  
  
His brow plates shot upwards in confusion. “What?”  
  
She closed the distance between them, pressing her body up against his and planting a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures. She felt his breath hitch and his heart pound faster from where her chest was smashed against his. With all the contact of her body against his, he felt his waist plates start to relax and shift. Apparently, they hadn’t been crazy to try this after all…  
  
“I want you to call me Fred. Or Winnie if you must…” She cringed before continuing; never really liking the name Winnie. “Not Shepard. Not if we’re actually going to do this.”  
  
“I guess we can take this shot.” He stroked her cheek with his talons before resting his forehead against hers. “I think I like Winnie.”  
  
“You would.” She groaned in embarrassment.  
  
She gently pushed him back on the bed, blue eyes meeting brown in an intense, heat filled smolder; he felt the sudden arousal run through his body. Whoa. If just a look could do that to him, he wondered what else she had in store. Her fingers made quick work of the fastenings on his civvies as well as her own, and then she lowered herself to the bed to sit between his thighs.  
  
His mandibles flicked out in his nervousness as he watched her, deep brown eyes meeting his in a silent dare. It wasn’t the first time he’d had sex, but it was the first time with a human...were they all this soft or just this one? She’d finally succeeded in getting him relaxed enough that his erection had sprung forth from the sheath housing it; she smirked up at him and circled the ridge of his erection with her fingertip and making his hips jerk up off the bed.  
  
Turian women, had sharp claws and teeth, and no lips so it was a very inhospitable environment for a blow job—as the humans so quaintly called it, but her mouth was soft, warm, wet, and inviting as her lips closed over his head. Fire surged through him. He had no doubt he was going to shred the sheets in pleasure this first time. Her eyes slid closed as she began humming, and Garrus involuntarily dropped his head to the mattress on a low, guttural growl.  
  
His hips pushed forward of their own accord, the crown bumping the back of her throat—he started to pull back in horror, but she clamped her mouth down, sucking hard. He saw stars. This was all relatively new for him, but the sensations and sounds she elicited from him had him wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner. She eased her mouth forward again, nearly to the hilt, and Garrus realized his talons were in her hair, unsure as to when they’d left the sheets, during her slow, delicious torture.  
  
She drew him completely out of her mouth and his eyes shot open glazed over in unfocused pleasure. Why did she stop? Was something wrong? Then he felt the velvety tip of her tongue travelling from tip to base and back again before swirling around the head, her fingers caressing his shaft as her lips kissed their way down the same trail, before she took his length in both hands pumping him slowly as she sucked the tip again. He was close to the edge.  
  
Her name fell from his mouth on a shudder, and she had to admit she didn’t mind being called Winnie, when the voice was needy with lust. As she sucked him back in, he felt her throat open around him...then there was a slow, rolling pressure that made him inhale sharply. Stars, she was swallowing, her throat massaging his tip, mouth sucking his length.  
  
One thing was for certain, they couldn’t go back to the way things were, but it seemed like they were heading in an even better direction...


End file.
